Little Flake
by Zeby
Summary: Et si Newt était... Jack Frost? OS, UA, Newtmas.


Titre : Little Flake

Rating : K+

Genre : UA, Romance, Fantasy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Et si Newt était… Jack Frost ?

Note : J'ai regardé _Les cinq Légendes,_ et je me suis souvenu de cette image : **ht*tps : / / s-media-cache- ak0 . pinimg 736x / 3d / e6 / bf / 3de6bf39c6a05343d40cddbcb8d3084f . jpg** (enlevez les étoiles et les espaces)

Alors j'ai pondu ça :p

La fiction ne se passe pas après le film, mais Newt connaît quand même les gardiens. J'ai décidé aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans les endroits chauds. J'ai écrit que le début à la première personne, après ça passe à la troisième personne.

 **Little Flake**

 _Je m'appelle… Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ? C'est la lune qui me l'a dit._

 _C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a appelé, après m'avoir donné une « deuxième chance ». Mais je n'ai pas oublié la personne que j'étais avant. Enfin presque pas. Bon, peut être une bonne partie. En fait je ne me souviens que de mon prénom et de mon reflet dans le lac gelé._

 _Newt._

 _C'est comme ça que je m'appelais. Je ne sais plus qui m'a appelé comme ça, mais je me souviens que les gens disaient mon prénom avec exaspération et amusement._

 _Je sais également que j'étais blond, et que j'avais les yeux noisette. Maintenant, mes cheveux sont blancs comme neige et mes yeux bleus azur._

 _Ah oui, je suis « né » pendant un des hivers les plus froids de tous les temps, il y a de ça sept cents ans. En fait je suis plutôt mort ce jour-là, enfin mon ancien moi est mort._

 _Voilà tout ce que je sais sur moi. Pas grand-chose en somme._

 _Je ne sers pas à grand-chose, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est créer le givre. Alors, je fais tomber la neige pour rendre les enfants heureux et énerver les parents. Mais à quoi bon, aucun d'eux ne croient en moi._

 _J'ai beau fouiller mes souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un ait pu me voir un jour. Les gens n'ont jamais cru en moi, peu importe ce que je faisais. La neige est pour eux un phénomène naturel, alors pourquoi croiraient-ils en moi ?_

 _Je me sens souvent seul et voir le sourire des enfants quand les premiers flocons tombent ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus._

Newt était en train de glisser le long des toits, en pleine journée, capuche sur la tête. Il cherchait une occupation, mais rien ne le contentait. Il se laissa porter au gré du vent et passa au-dessus d'un petit parc. Il aperçut un enfant seul, qui était assis sur un banc, un livre sur les genoux.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait laisser un enfant seul, comme ça, dans un parc ?

Newt descendit pour aller voir le petit garçon de plus près. Il se plaça derrière le banc et s'accroupit en équilibre sur le haut de son bâton, pour se pencher sur le livre que lisait l'enfant. C'était un vieux livre, la couverture était en cuir et l'écriture était minuscule. Comment un enfant de son âge arrivait-il à lire un livre pareil ?

Newt prit la parole, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour combler son manque d'interactions sociales, même s'il parlait toujours dans le vide.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi gamin, ou tu risques d'attraper froid. Sérieusement, quel genre de parent laisse son gosse seul, dehors et dans un froid pareil ? »

Et à sa plus grande surprise, l'enfant tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent, et se mirent à pétiller d'admiration.

L'immortel resta là, figé, perché sur son bâton. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand le petit garçon amorça un mouvement vers lui. Il se releva soudain et perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écraser dans les soixante centimètres de neige qu'il avait lui-même fait tomber.

Il entendit la neige craquer à côté de son oreille et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes marron qui le fixaient avec émerveillement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, tous deux choqués autant l'un que l'autre. Le petit brun prit la parole en premier.

« Tu es… Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas ? »

Newt se redressa immédiatement, regardant le garçon comme s'il voyait un fantôme (ce qui était soit dit en passant bête, car lui-même était un esprit.).

« Tu… tu peux me voir ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix faible comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Oui. » dit le petit garçon en le fixant.

« Alors… Tu crois en moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le petit brun comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Newt sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Le petit garçon dont le visage était recouvert de grains de beautés sembla paniquer devant ces larmes et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le serrer dans ses bras.

Newt eut un hoquet de surprise. Un contact. Il avait un contact avec quelqu'un. Une personne qui le voyait. Une personne qui croyait en lui. C'était chaud, c'était agréable et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien.

Il referma ses bras sur le petit corps et le serra contre lui.

« Monsieur… Tu me sers trop fort… » Parvint la voix étouffée de l'enfant.

L'Esprit le lâcha précipitamment et l'éloigna de lui, le tenant toujours par les épaules, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve et qu'il ne s'échappe.

Newt avala une grande goulée d'air, essayant de reprendre un peu contenance et réussit à demander au petit garçon :

« Comment… Comment me connais-tu ? »

L'enfant pointa le livre qui était resté sur le banc du doigt.

« Ça parlait de toi dans mon livre. Ça dit que tu fais le givre sur les vitres, la neige, et que même des fois tu glaces les gens qui t'énervent. »

Oui, bon, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et ce n'était qu'un accident.

« Ça dit aussi que tu as les cheveux blancs et de la glace sur les vêtements. » Dit-il en pointant le pull bleu recouvert de givre de Newt. « C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu. »

« Ce n'est pas possible… Personne ne croit en moi, comment tout ça peut-il être écrit dans un livre ? »

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas allé là où les gens croient en toi ? » Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Il était vrai que Newt avait cherché dans le monde, des personnes capables de le voir, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fouillé le monde de fond en comble, vu qu'il avait été vite découragé. Il avait dû croiser le chemin de personnes qui pouvaient le voir et qui avaient écrit ce qu'ils avaient vu. Comment avaient-ils su le nom que lui avait donné la lune ? Mystère.

« Dis, tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi, monsieur Jack ? »

Newt lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, mais tu peux m'appeler Newt. Jack c'est un peu trop commun je trouve, comme prénom. »

Le petit brun rigola avant de se présenter :

« Moi c'est Thomas. J'ai sept ans. »

« Et moi j'ai 713 ans. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, révélant ses dents blanches que jalousait la Fée des dents.

Le rire cristallin de Thomas se fit entendre et Newt se dit que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« C'est pour ça que tu as les cheveux blancs alors ! »

Le petit brun lui prit la main et le tira vers le milieu du parc.

« Allez viens Newt, on va construire le plus gros bonhomme de neige de tous les temps ! »

Il se laissa tirer par l'enfant, et ils commencèrent ensemble le bonhomme de neige sous les babillements joyeux du petit garçon.

Deux petites heures plus tard, ils avaient un bonhomme de neige de plus de deux mètres devant eux qu'ils regardaient fièrement.

« Il est génialissime ! » S'écria Thomas, ce qui fit rire Newt.

Un cri les coupa dans leur joie.

« Thomas ! Rentres à la maison ! Tu vas attraper froid ! » Cria une femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée du parc.

« J'arrive maman ! » lui répondit le petit garçon.

Il se tourna vers Newt, et lui demanda :

« Tu reviens demain ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Thomas lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents, et prit son livre avant de courir maladroitement vers sa mère.

L'immortel le regarda partir, avec la promesse d'un lendemain.

 **-o-**

Newt revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, puis le jour d'après, et encore et encore. Il revint tous les jours jouer avec Thomas jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Quand l'école reprit, il vint voir le petit brun les soirs, avant que le marchand de sable ne passe. L'enfant lui racontait sa journée, et Newt lui lisait ensuite une histoire, en attendant que le sable vienne endormir Thomas.

Au fil des mois, ils étaient devenus amis, malgré leur 706 ans d'écart, et Newt ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

La Fée des dents lui demanda de l'aide, le froid ralentissait ses fées, et elle avait besoin de main d'œuvre. Elle demanda donc à Newt de l'aider à faire la récolte des dents, prétextant que c'était de sa faute si ses fées n'étaient pas en pleine forme.

Il ne prévint pas Thomas qu'il serait absent, pensant que ça ne durerait que quelques jours, mais cela dura trois semaines. Trois semaines durant lesquelles il ne put aller voir le petit brun.

Finalement, la fée des dents finit par le congédier. Il s'empressa donc de se diriger vers la maison de Thomas, tout heureux d'enfin pouvoir retourner voir son seul ami.

Il arriva devant la fenêtre, et ce qu'il vit le glaça. La pièce était totalement vide, il n'y avait plus de meubles, plus de jouets, plus de Thomas.

Newt ouvrit la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre, complètement désemparé. Il regarda dans les autres pièces de la maison, qui étaient tout aussi vides que la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Thomas était parti. Il n'était plus là.

Newt était de nouveau seul.

 **11 ans plus tard.**

Newt marchait en équilibre sur un fil électrique, dans la capitale. Il avait la capuche de son éternel même sweat bleu sur la tête, et regardait ses pieds qui laissaient un sillon de stalactites derrière eux d'un air taciturne. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà fait tomber de la neige sur tous les endroits qui pouvaient en accueillir et son travail s'arrêtait là.

Oh, il aurait très bien pu aller provoquer des batailles de boules de neiges ou de super glissades en luge, mais ça faisait un moment maintenant que ce genre de passe-temps ne l'amusait plus. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un enfant rire, il repensait à Thomas.

Thomas… La seule personne qui avait cru en lui, la seule personne qui l'avait vu.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait cherché, sur tous les recoins du globe assez froid pour qu'il puisse les visiter, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Le petit brun devait se trouver sur un continent chaud, endroit où l'esprit de d'hiver ne pouvait aller.

Il avait été peiné que le petit garçon ne lui ait pas laissé une lettre ou même un simple mot, mais après tout, Newt ne l'avait pas prévenu de son absence non plus, et Thomas avait dû se sentir abandonné.

L'Esprit secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui parasitaient son cerveau. Il sauta des fils électriques et se mit à marcher le long de la rue, toujours regardant le sol et laissant un chemin de verglas derrière lui, se fichant de passer aux travers des gens.

Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'il déambulant sans but dans les rues, quand il entendit une voix qui se détachait du brouhaha de la foule. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il la connaissait, pourtant elle lui était étrangement familière.

Le jeune immortel releva la tête, et la tourna dans tous les sens, à la recherche de cette voix. Il l'arrêta sur un homme brun qui était au téléphone, et qui marchait dans le sens opposé au sien. Newt ne voyait pas son visage étant donné qu'il était de dos.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il le suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le rattrapa. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du brun, quand celui-ci se stoppa brusquement, pour râler dans son téléphone.

« Je te jure que je vais bien maman ! » Cria-t-il presque d'un air exaspéré. « J'ai bientôt fini de déballer mes affaires et… »

La suite, Newt ne l'entendit pas. Il était bien trop choqué pour se concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique. Il fixait le jeune homme avec un air éberlué, et avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Le garçon était grand, presque sa taille, les traits fins, le nez légèrement relevé, des grains de beautés parsemaient son visage, mais surtout, surtout, il avait ce regard whisky qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie il versait des larmes de joie, et toujours pour la même personne.

« Thomas ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, toujours au téléphone.

L'immortel réitéra son appel, plus fort cette fois-ci, mais le brun n'avait toujours pas de réaction. L'esprit de d'hiver commença à paniquer, et cria le nom de Thomas, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas.

Alors il se mit devant lui, continuant de l'appeler, mais le brun reprit sa route, et passa à travers lui.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Newt.

Thomas ne croyait plus en lui.

Malgré tout, il ne put se résoudre à abandonner. Il suivit le brun, essayant de retenir ses larmes de rage et de déception.

Après tout, c'était logique. Thomas avait grandi, et il avait arrêté de croire, comme tous les adultes.

Mais ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Le brun entra dans un petit immeuble, et Newt attendit en bas qu'une des fenêtres s'éclaire. Il demanda au vent de le hisser là-haut, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer la personne qui avait été son unique ami.

Il regarda Thomas se préparer à manger, puis travailler sur son ordinateur. Newt se surprit à le trouver vraiment mignon avec ses lunettes sur le nez, pourtant il ne chercha pas à chasser ce sentiment qui prenait place en lui, et qui réchauffait étrangement son cœur glacé. Il l'accepta pleinement, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, que ça devait arriver.

L'immortel épia le brun jusqu'à ce que le sable vienne l'endormir.

Il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, elle prononça « Tu l'aimes. », avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut.

Il était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais Thomas lui, avait apparemment terminé son travail, car il était en train de se déshabiller. Newt rougit devant le corps finement musclé du brun, mais ne put pourtant en détacher son regard.

Son ancien ami éteignit la lumière, se coucha dans son lit, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Newt pouvait voir son visage grâce à la lumière de la lune demi-pleine. C'est d'ailleurs ce que semblait regarder Thomas, et il la regardait avec une telle intensité, que pendant un instant, l'Esprit de l'Hiver crut que c'était lui qu'il fixait.

Newt se rapprocha de la vitre, essayant de se donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait combler ce vide entre eux, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il posa ses doigts sur le verre, et que le givre se répandit instantanément sur le carreau, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

En revanche, Thomas lui, le remarqua. Il écarquilla les yeux et sortit de son lit, s'approchant doucement de la vitre, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de la fenêtre, si près et pourtant si loin. Newt essaya d'encore plus se rapprocher, et posa son autre main sur le verre glacé, répandant encore son givre sur la surface qu'il touchait.

L'immortel vit alors un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard whisky de son vis-à-vis. Seul lui, « Jack Frost », pouvait répandre un givre aussi beau, ressemblant à des feuilles de fougères. Il avait montré à Thomas, à l'époque, ce petit tour de magie qu'il faisait rien qu'en touchant du verre. Ça avait beaucoup plu au petit brun qui était resté émerveillé devant le spectacle.

Et il semblait maintenant que ce souvenir remontait dans le crâne du brun.

Et alors, Thomas souffla un mot, que l'esprit put très bien lire sur ses lèvres : « Newt ».

Le cœur de ce dernier fit une embardée et se mit à battre à vive allure, et la seconde suivante, le regard du brun croisa le sien.

Il le voyait.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à se fixer sans rien faire, aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, puis Thomas amorça un mouvement : il releva la fenêtre.

Quand il était petit, Thomas adorait prendre Newt par surprise (Ça c'est coquin…) en lui sautant au cou, mais cette fois ci, ce fut Newt qui se jeta sur lui. Tellement fort qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse et s'écrasèrent sur le parquet. Mais il s'en fichait. Quelqu'un le voyait. Quelqu'un croyait en lui. Thomas croyait en lui.

L'immortel avait enfoui son nez dans le cou du brun, qu'il enserrait de toutes ses forces, et s'était mis à pleurer. De soulagement, de joie, de tristesse, d'amour.

Une main vint se glisser autour de sa taille, alors que l'autre lui prodiguait des caresses apaisantes dans le dos.

Il ne sait plus à quel moment Thomas le souleva, et se coucha dans le lit les recouvrant de la couette, Newt toujours agrippé à lui.

Les sanglots de l'esprit finirent par se calmer au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles des paroles rassurantes furent prononcées, et des gestes réconfortants prodigués.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Thomas d'une voix douce.

« Hum. » Ne put que lui répondre Newt en reniflant.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel seules leurs respirations montraient leur présence.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, l'Esprit releva la tête vers Thomas. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il ne put s'en empêcher, Newt fondit sur les lèvres du brun, qui ne le repoussa aucunement, au contraire, il répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Thomas bascula sur l'immortel, approfondissant le baiser, et ce dernier enroula ses bras autour des épaules du brun, cherchant désespérément à rapprocher encore plus leurs corps.

Ils se stoppèrent au bout d'un long moment, à bout de souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire. La situation était tellement étrange… et paraissait également tellement normale. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était là leur place, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est Thomas qui engagea la conversation. Parce que oui, ils devaient avoir une conversation, et même si Newt aurait volontier continué à embrasser à pleine bouche le brun, il y avait des choses qui devaient être mises au clair.

Newt apprit donc où était parti Thomas il y a 11 ans, et comprit alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. L'humain était parti à l'autre bout du monde, en Guadeloupe, car son père y avait été muté en urgence, un endroit chaud, où l'esprit de d'hiver ne pouvait aller. Il lui raconta ses années là-bas, sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami, Minho, et comment il était revenu ici pour continuer ses études.

Newt l'écoutait attentivement. Le brun lui parlait naturellement, presque comme quand il était enfant, même si le niveau de langage avait tout de même considérablement changé.

Puis quand l'humain termina son récit, il demanda alors avec hésitation à Newt :

« Et toi… Tu… Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Au départ l'esprit ne comprit pas, puis il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas éclairci la raison pour laquelle il avait été absent avant que le brun ne s'en aille. Il s'empressa donc de lui expliquer que la Fée des Dents lui avait demandé de l'aide et l'avait retenu plus de temps que prévu, et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir, pensant que ça ne serait pas long.

Au final, tout cela avait été fondé sur un malentendu. Thomas avait cru que Newt, son meilleur ami à l'époque l'avait abandonné et avait cessé de l'attendre. Il n'avait presque pas eu de remords quand il avait quitté le pays, et n'avait laissé aucun mot. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il avait inventé Newt, et avait donc arrêté de croire en lui, d'où le fait qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pas vu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrêtèrent de parler, restant dans un silence confortable. Newt avait la tête calée sur la poitrine du brun, et les battements calmes de son cœur le berçaient. Thomas quant à lui, avait un sourire paisible sur les lèvres et cajolait légèrement le dos de l'immortel alors qu'il commençait à somnoler.

Le brun finit par s'endormir, et l'esprit le remarquant, se tourna sur le ventre pour pouvoir observer le visage endormi de l'humain.

Il l'aimait. C'était ce que la lune lui avait soufflé dans son rêve. Newt comprenait maintenant la portée de ces paroles, et il les acceptait pleinement.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Thomas avant de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti.

 _Je l'aime. Comment je le sais ? C'est la lune qui me l'a dit._

 _Alors quand la lune vous dit quelque chose, croyez là._

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

 **Franchement je sais pas du tout si c'est bien xD Peut-être que si l'idée plait, je pourrais faire un autre fanfiction à chapitre avec un Newt en Jack Frost, c'est à voir :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! :D**


End file.
